


Some words should not be left unsaid

by acejjx



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pain, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejjx/pseuds/acejjx
Summary: Kace and y/n are bestfriends. They've been friends ever since grade school. They promised never to keep anything from eachother, but in reality they had a whole lot of things they didn't say to each other. In fact, it's to the point where they do not know they are hiding this, but when it's too late, i believe both of them realize that their feelings that they never said would actually cost them their happiness.
Relationships: Kace x Y/N, OC x Y/n
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [those who like pain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=those+who+like+pain).



> Hey everyone, This may not be a very long story, and I doubt that there will be a series. This is going to be my first ever story ever. I made this for fun.. a sudden inspiration I guess you could say. I will do some background info on Kace.  
> Kace is a 17 year old male, he stands at 5'10 and has a pretty toned body. He's an ice skater as well, whereas y/n supports him through that. He has grey shoulder length hair that's pulled into a ponytail, and green eyes and a rather pale complexion.

**Chapter 1**

**story written by: acejjx**

You rode on your bicycle to your bestfriends' house. You originally planned to meet up with him today after your last bell to catch up with each other and go over some homework. Honestly you didn't know why you didn't confess to him, I mean you guys literally do everything in front of each other. You literally keep clothes at his place and change in his room. But again, you had a bit of doubt in your heart. You constantly spoke about different men to him, and you doubted that that would make your chances rise. Honestly it was your fault, but what can you say? You were known for these types of mistakes. 

As you made it to his house, you hit the breaks on our bicycle, you put your foot down to keep your balance and keep the bike upright. You lifted your leg and kind of bunny hopped your way off of the bike. You leaned it on the fence and jogged to the door.

Kace's mother trusted you like a daughter, she even gave you a house key, which Kace greatly disagrees with being the introvert he is. Honestly he just disagreed because that meant you could visit him anytime.

You unlocked the door and stepped in, taking off your shoes and raking your hands through your hair, though you didn't make it half way. Man, curly hair was something else. You walked to his kitchen and stole a apple out of one of the drawers. After cutting it into slices and slapping some peanut butter on to the plate (literally) you eat the snack quickly and washed the plate off before running up the stairs and nearly fucking killing yourself from slipping and nearly falling on your face.

Your ankles were going through it. They went through all 7 stages of grief in one fall up the stairs.

You crawled the rest of the way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs you regained your balance and began to walk to Kace's room. You could hear the soft humming of his song, as well as the foot taps. You knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." 

You opened the door "MY BEAUTIFUL BESTIE IT'S TIME TO WAKE UPPP!!" You yelled. 

Yeah sure you seemed like a pretty calm person, on a tuesday, but whenever you're around him you're literally a child in a candy store.

You ran over to where he was sitting in his black chair and lunged at him, only to find your face being held by his hand. "No. No more hugs." He sighed, a few grey strands falling out of his ponytail and tickling his nose. "Awh, the big baby didn't say that when you were asking me to kill that bug in your room. Shit you looked like you were ready to piss yourself and hold onto me," You smirked "Screaming 'OH PLEASE MY DEARES-" Kace threw a big textbook at your face. You backed away and sat onto his bed. 

"You're mean.."

"Silence."

"Why did you hit me. You're so sensitive-"

"Silence. You're ruining my music."

"wow. you'd chose music over me?! Your bestfriend?!"

"Uh duh, always."

He scoffed, standing up from his chair and making his way over to where his textbook laid on the floor. He picked it up and put it back on his desk, right next to his PC. "You're so mean to me" You whined. "I learned from the best- shouldn't you be venting about your boyfriend about now? I'm surprised that you managed not to speak about him in-" He looks at his imaginary watch "In about a good 3 minutes."

You gasped "He's not my boyfriend! He's just... something." You looked up to him with a 'yeah-right' expression, with an eyebrow raised and everything. "mhm.. yup." he said. "did you bring your homework? if not then you can leave through the window, and this time im not going outside to catch you. You better awaken your cat powers."

Ugh, an inside joke. You get flash backs to 5th grade when you dressed as a cat for halloween, and you tried jumping off a tower of rotting wood, the moment you tried to jump the wood collapsed under you and you basically did a flop straight to the ground. yeah you busted your chin and had to get stitches. you vividly remember explaining to the doctor, still in cat cosplay, that you didn't awaken your cat powers in time.

"Oh my god can you let that go?!" You groaned, taking one of his pillows and throwing at the tall figure leaning against the wall. you leaned back further onto his bed, turning onto your stomach and burying you face into his sheets, which by the way, smelled really good. "Uh uh! Don't lay on my bed when you fucking stink. I'm not about to smell sweaty ass school girl on my pillows. Go shower!" He yanked you off his bed by your ankle. You groaned, now on your stomach, but on the soft carpet.

Next thing you know you're standing under the shower head. You reflect on when you're going to confess, because you couldn't keep this bottled forever. you had to admit, you loved that man to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !MINOR ANGST!

Shortly after your shower you quickly got dressed and studied with him. Next thing you know, you're eating dinner at their place. "What did you make this time, Ms. D?" You walked into the dining room, alongside Kace.

"Oh, I just made some pasta and shrimp. Just something quick and easy" Ms.M (Kace's mother) peaked over her shoulder and gave you a smile. _man, her smile is worth a million. Kace looks just like her._ You looked at your bestfriend, who found interest in the cat that his mother brought in. "Mom, I told you stop feeding the stray cat, and now it's magically in our home?" He sighed. The cat got comfy on the sofa, staring right in Kace's direction, almost like it was rubbing it in.

"Not magically, I just brought the poor thing in. You are just like your father," Ms.M sighed "It was cold outside, and the poor thing needed shelter." She prepared the pasta, stirring it once more before making everyone's plate. "Hey, bub can you set the table." She looked at Kace, who was groaning like he was in pain. "No." He answered before going to set the table.

You went over to the cat. "Hey K, maybe you should ease up a bit, the cat is cute. Maybe if you become a cat dude, maybe you'll get some bitc-" Kace suddenly cut you off "I don't like cats, but of course you'd like one of your kind." He teased. before helping his mother put the plates on the dining table. 

As you all were finishing saying your grace, you all got to talking. It was a nostalgic feeling. A feeling so true and genuine that you felt more welcome here then anything. Welcome here, in Kace's presence. Something you'd feel more welcome in is in his arms. Just like that time at his fathers funeral, when he hugged you so tight that you both forgot what was happening around you. The warmth and the beat of his heart, the soft humming of his cries. Sure it was one of the hardest things you had to deal with, because you knew that his dad was one of the most important people to him, but the butterflies you got in your stomach at the moment was too real to forget. At that moment you both needed each other, both of each others embrace.

Even though that was 3 years ago, it's one of the feelings you'd never forget. It was too precious. It felt so close but so far away.. That feeling. The feeling of love. To specify, Kace's love for you. The trust he had to trust you with his feelings and comfort him.

You were snapped out of your day dream, you listened to the convo, starting to eat the pasta, which by the way, tasted fucking amazing. "Hey Y/N, do you want to go to the studio with me? I'm in a skating mood." Kace asked you with a hint of curiosity in his voice, that only you were able to pick up. You nodded, smiling before finishing your food and bringing it to the sink to wash off. 

You placed your hand on the handle to the faucet, just to meet a veiny hand on top of yours. Kace placed his hand over yours and slid his and his mother's plate into the sink. His hand was bigger than yours, but it fitted over yours perfectly. You felt your stomach get filled with butterflies. "I got it, You get your skates or you can borrow some of my old ones in my closet." Kace smiled softly before turning on the sink. You realized that he was directly behind you, your back against him. He stepped to the side and began to start washing the plates. Becoming completely focused on washing them. You stepped away from him and again, sprinted up the stairs. You didn't nearly die this time, but you did trip a little bit but continued to run. 

You walked into his room and brought out his skates, and got his old ones that doesn't fit him, but fits you perfectly.

After washing the plates, You and Kace went to the studio, and started to tie on your skates. He was always better at it then you, since he's been skating for as long as he remember. You met him on the rink, where he was gracefully skating, even adding a few twirls. He skated over to you, his hair becoming a little bit loose. "Give me your hand." he said calmly, holding out his hand. You smiled, playing off the fact that you were freezing, but still warm inside. _This man does not realize the effect he has on me.._

You placed your hand in his, he didn't grab on until you stepped onto the cool floor. You balanced yourself on your skates, nearly falling, but just being pulled back up by Kace. He squeezed your hand quickly, signaling that we were about to skate. You had experience with skating, even being his partner a few times in competitions, but you quit due to losing motivation. You weren't as good as Kace, who told you that you definitely are right behind him in skating, which you disagree with. Yeah, that topic has caused a few petty arguments. Kace pushed off and began skating with you in unison. You didn't do any tricks or anything, just slow skating.

He turned, facing you and skating backwards. "Spin?" he asked, smirking. This was your signature move. You always thought this was you guys' personal way of slow dancing as friends, even though you wanted it to be more than that. You crossed your legs slightly and began to spin, with him still holding onto you. You finished spinning, grabbing both of his hands, sucking up the moment.

"Hey y/n.." 

You were snapped out of your day dream. You hummed in response. "I really want to ask this girl out.. do you have any.. like, advice?" He asked softly, looking you in the eyes. You felt a sudden pang and felt the need to start crying. You cleared your throat. "Well uh.." You looked away from him. "Just be yourself.." You answered softly. You felt Kace pull away from your grip and undo his ponytail, his grey silky hair falling and resting on his shoulders. It was messy, but it was a good messy. It wasn't neatly cut at the ends, it was pretty uneven, the ends, but it really suited him. He turned his back towards you. "You sound like every person.. ever." he laughed, teasing you. Speeding up his skating, you pushed yourself to be at the side of him. 

"Who is this girl by the way.." You asked, trying to hide your emotions, trying to seem fine. "What? did you expect it to be you?" He teased, not realizing the impact of his words. Next thing you know he's looking down at you, trying to stop your tears from falling. "Y/N what's wrong?" He grabbed your wrists, trying to get you to look at him.

You pulled away from his grip and pushed him "You jerk.." You managed to cough out. You knew you shouldn't be reacting like this, but you couldn't hold it in anymore. You turned and skated away from him. 

You untied your skates and left them on a seat, you threw on your regular shoes and walked home. It was already dark, and you were cold. But it's anything to get away from him.

You wish you didn't react like that.


	3. Chapter 3 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING  
> CHARACTER DEATH  
> TW: car accident  
> hopefully this didn't give away too much.  
> And sorry, it's kind of a shitty chapter, I kept losing my flow for the scenes. hopefully it'll be better in the second part of chapter 3. My apologies.  
> (And yes this story is going to be very rushed, because i do not want to have a long ass story just for me to run out of ideas, this is just me having fun.)

As you walked home, tears running down your face. Sometimes this kind of cry felt so good, but the reason why you were crying was so...overbearing. It was pitch black, a few cars drove past. You walked home, trying to follow the directions on your phone to your house.

Your home life wasn't that great. Sure you had a okay family, it's just that your mother had went through so much, and didn't have any guidance to grief or deal with problems correctly, you usually found yourself relying on your older siblings. They were like your bestfriends.

Your vision was blurry from all the tears. The goosebumps running up your arm from the sudden chill you got. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. _He isn't something to hyperventilate over. He obviously doesn't like you. Let it go._ You tried to keep yourself from crying once again, but those thoughts that you thought really made it worse. Your eyes were a bloodshot red, and your chest was aching from the painful sobs you let out.

You looked both ways before crossing another street to get home, which was also, across the street and a few houses down. You stepped onto the road, unaware of everything.

You saw a light light up your vision, you turned your head and it was already too late.

Kace's POV

I found her shoes on a chair in the studio lobby. _What was that all about..?_ I didn't understand.. I couldn't understand. She couldn't have liked me, she was still fawning over the school jock. I tied my hair back and grabbed her skates, I took mine off and replaced them with my normal tennis shoes.

I stepped outside, the cold air hitting me like a train. I had a horrible feeling, but It was probably nothing, all i knew is that I have to make sure she got home safely. That was all I was worried about. I pulled out my phone and texted her

Today at 9:30 pm

_Hey did you make it home safely? I was wondering since I usually walk you home._

_I'm having a bad feeling right now. Just text me back when you feel like it._

I waited for a reply, She usually responds immediately because she's always on her phone. But this time the text that I was hoping for never came. I walked home, which was right around the corner and sat on the porch. Seriously, I was getting worried about her, But I waited before texting again.

10:00 pm

_Hey I know you're upset with me, but can you please respond or even leave me on read, to let me know you're okay? I'm seriously really worried about you._

Again, no reply. I took a deep breath before heading inside and taking off my shoes. and setting the skates in my closet. _Please be okay._ I heard constantly in my mind, I didn't show it, but deep down inside I was ready to just go out and find her. It was an empty house, mom worked overnight tonight, and won't be getting off work until later tonight. 

Suddenly I got a call from my mother. When I picked up I knew it wasn't good by the tone of her voice. And it had something to do with my special someone.

Y/N POV

I froze like a deer in headlights as the speeding car headed straight towards me. Next thing you know, the lightness that I saw faded into a deep sea of darkness and pain. It hurt to breathe, I couldn't feel my lower half. I smelled the Iron of blood, that strong scent. My head was aching like a bitch. All I wanted was to be in his embrace, even if he had a special someone, and that someone.. wasn't me. I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

I woke up to muffled voices, and flashing lights. I couldn't make out what they were saying at all. My head was pounding. I felt a few people lift me from the hard road, where I would've succumbed to my injuries, if the EMS wasn't here.

I was loaded into the back of a ambulance, they kept asking me questions, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying, my vision was blurry and I couldn't help but try to find something to just make the pain stop. I was so dizzy, I lost the feeling in my legs, and man my chest was tight as a bitch.

I faded into unconsciousness once again, I was just so tired, my body couldn't handle it. 

I remember waking up in a hospital bed, the smell of the hospital was intoxicating. I had a fear of the hospital. And this time it was so real it was scary. I was surrounded by my family members, including my mother and K's mother.

But K was nowhere to be found. I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything. I was wrapped in bandages and casts, I couldn't cry. Not right now at least. But all I wanted was for him to be by my side, not with that chick he probably doesn't like in the first place. 

My chest got so tight to the point that those thoughts were soon replaced with my worse fears.

_Am I going to die?_

_What would K think if I died_

_I don't want to die, I never got to live yet._

_I never had a first anything, please don't let me die now._

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did, Just make the pain stop, please._

I started having trouble breathing, the dizzy feeling taking over once again, my vision going blurry. It was blurry, but I could still make out everyone's faces. Nurses rushed into the room, putting the oxygen mask on, and attempting poor attempts to get me breathing better. The oxygen mask helped a lot after I calmed down. In the back of my mind I knew that I was going to die, and I was just going to have to accept it.


	4. Chapter 3 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lol, this seems rushed. but again it’s a short story.  
> this chapter is more poetry like.

**Kace’s** _ **pov** _

_My sides ached from my running_

_the adrenaline rushing high_

_as the fear filled in my stomach and bubbled_

_like water to a stove or_

_magma to a volcano_

_tears sting my eyes_

_”I will always be there for you”_

_i remember saying_

_but i wasn’t there for you tonight_

_y/n, forgive me_

_midnight nears, and the sickening feeling rises even more_

_everything hurt_

_little did i know that something else was coming._

_as the nurse tells me the room number i rush up the stairs_

_tears began to roll down my rosy cheeks_

_as i run to your room_

_all i hear is cries, and the sudden sound of the flat line fill the room as soon as i make it to the doorway._

_you were always one that wasn’t patient weren’t you?_

_I usually laugh at it_

_this time the laugh doesn’t come_

_as i walk towards your bed and reach for your hand,_

_which was losing its warmth_

_instead of laughter erupting_

_all i could think of was our last moments together_

_i held your hand_

_.....it was smaller than mine, you always got mad at me for pointing it out_

_i chuckled, thinking of the memories_

_soon that bittersweet moment turned into something so sour_

_i wish i would’ve asked you out sooner_

_wish i didn’t treat you that way. i’m sorry love._

_im so sorry._

_i reached for your lifeless body, which fell into my arms_

_it wasn’t you_

_it didn’t feel like you_

_why did i expect you to hug back_

_why won’t you hug back?_

_and suddenly, the cry that was supposed to come out sooner_

_suddenly came out_

_like water breaking down a wall_

_and that water was the pain_

_and that wall was my heart_


	5. Stargazing (side poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something to help you see the relationship. (in Y/N’s POV)

the moonlight kissed our noses as we stared into eachothers eyes

you put the stars in my sky, but i’m not sure if i did that for you

you tuck my hair behind my ear so gently

but it was enough to make my heart race and the butterflies to appear

i’m always going to be there for you, i promise

you say

i’ve never felt this way about someone before

did you mean it?

but here i am, on my death bed without you there

i think over all of the times we had, and all of the memories and where i went wrong

where i went wrong..

where i went wrong..?

what did i do wrong?

why won’t you love me?

i feel your presence, your urgency to get to me

like you’re falling to the depths of the deep ocean, trying to grab that last rope that would soon save you from this nightmare

as everything blurred, and my ears rang and my vision started to blur

for some reason.. the only thing that didn’t blur

was the memories of you.

-a.


End file.
